Not Dead
by Oldguy73
Summary: T'Pol realizes her true feelings for Trip after it is too late. Or is it? This is a fix to the Episode that Shall Not be Named.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks: **To** justTrip'n! ****

* * *

  
**

T'Pol sat in the back of her limo at the end of a small procession taking Trip's casket to the cemetery for final rites. Her mind, unbidden, reflected back on the recent several days before Trip's death. She remembered the last time she spoke to him, telling him they may never meet again, and him saying that she should not talk that way and asking if she ever thought of them the last six years. He'd admitted that he did and she had told him she did not. The memory of that was bitter. It was true, she had not thought of them. He had. She knew now that his love for her was real, and hers for him was still pushed back and held down. She had steadfastly refused to acknowledge this love even though it kept coming to the fore. She recalled wanting to accept it wholly at various times, and then, for some reason, rejecting him, breaking his heart over and over. Still his love had remained constant. He'd offered his heart since the night she had seduced him—out of jealousy and fright that she would lose him to another. She had fought to keep what she thought was hers, and when she had secured it, told him a lie the next morning and kept pushing him away and fighting his love. Now, he was dead and there would be no love to accept and no Trip to take in to her heart. He was gone and she would be forced to say a final goodbye.

She had been told that something had happened to Trip. She'd hurried to the medical facility and walked in to see Phlox shaking his head and pulling a sheet over Trip's face. He was dead. She stood there staring at the sheet-covered body. Then she'd turned and walked, almost stumbled, to her quarters. She sat on her bed stunned. He was gone. It was not true. She was having an hallucination. But it was true, she knew.

She had volunteered to pack up Trip's belongings. She was alone with her memories and regrets when Archer came in. She didn't want anyone in the room with her. He blathered and finally left. She finished packing up Trip's life on board _Enterprise—_the life she had been a part of but had refused to share.

Later, she'd had to praise Archer for his speech. She even told him he looked heroic. That got her a hug that she didn't want, but she gave no sign of it. Archer asked her if she was going to be listening to the speech, but she said she had other things to do.

While Archer was giving his speech, T'Pol went to the room where Trip's body lay. She walked in, pulled down the sheet, and looked at him lying there. She touched his hand; it was cold. His face was placid as if he was sleeping or at rest. To her he was still handsome, but lifeless. T'Pol decided to speak with Trip's god:

"Trip had a deep faith in a Creator. He was private and told no one except me about that faith. He believed that you would protect him and keep him safe. You failed. He believed that you would provide an afterlife where he would be welcome. He often said that we would be there together for eternity. I told him that I didn't believe in his afterlife. Now I wish I could believe that we would be joined there. Please give him the love, happiness and peace that I refused him."

She paused, raised the sheet back over Trip's face, and left the room, returning to her quarters.

In her quarters she tried to meditate but could not focus. Her mind kept returning to Trip. She finally gave up. Perhaps Surak's writings would help her find a little solace. She picked up the book and looked at it. She had studied it before. She remembered when she had told Trip that she was going to study Surak to discover her path. She had coldly told him that he had no place in her life and had turned away from him. He'd said he understood and wanted to know how long her search would take. She had said she could not answer that. Now, she hoped that Surak would help her. When she had searched before, she had looked only for what concerned _her_. She had not thought of seeking lessons for _them_. She had selfishly forgot about Trip and thought only of herself. Opening the book, she decided to find if there was anything inside that would have answered the question of _them_. She finally found a section on "Mating and Mates": "If two who are deeply in love have a intimate sexual coupling, they are mated. This mating, if accompanied by a true love, will be for a lifetime. The couple will be considered mates by Vulcan custom and tradition." _Were they in love when she seduced him_? She knew he loved her and she loved him. They had had admitted to feelings, but during their brief time of lovemaking they admitted their love to each other.

So, according to Surak they were mates, she had been sure of that, but the writings confirmed it. She continued to look for more information. She found a reference to bonding: "If a couple share thoughts, feelings, and emotions, and it can be done over distance, then they are bonded." That had been true of Trip and her. Their minds had joined in her white room over a very large distance, at least one light year. She remembered that she told him to leave when he had appeared. She later knew they were bonded when he was immune to the Orion women. She had told him so. They were mated and bonded according to Surak's writings. _What else . . . ? _

_Marriage?_ Why should she look that up? She and Trip had not been formally married. But still she was curious. At last she found what she was looking for: "If a couple have a formal ceremony, live together under one roof for a year, and are bonded then by law, custom and tradition they are husband and wife." Suddenly it occurred to her that she and Trip had lived under one roof. _Enterprise_ had been their home for a year; that was one roof. _But that is nonsense. One roof must mean the husband's house._ She searched some more in Surak but didn't find exactly what she was looking for. She stood, went to her terminal, and accessed the Vulcan database. Up popped the information she was looking for: "If a couple are joined in a ceremony and the husband does not have a house and the couple do not want to live in either parents' house, they can live in one of their clans' communal houses. They need not share quarters but must meet for meals and conversation during the day. There does not have to be any intimate relations until the husband's pon farr." The _Enterprise_ could be considered a communal house and the Starfleet crew Trip's clan.

So, they were mated, had lived under one roof for a year, and were bonded.

Still they had never had a formal ceremony. She looked up "marriage" in the data base. It said that the couple should have a ceremony, be mated, live under one room for a year, and be bonded; then they were considered husband and wife by law. She noticed the equivalent of what Humans would call an asterisk, denoting a footnote or other information. She accessed this: "While very rare and contrary to Vulcan custom and traditions, if a couple are mated, live under one roof and are bonded, but are prevented by crisis or distance from family from staging a formal ceremony, they may still be considered married within Vulcan law." She and Trip were husband a wife!

T'Pol was excited. A wife and widow had priority over family. She could claim Trip's body, take it to Vulcan to be laid with her mother and their daughter Elizabeth. She would join them later, so she would be at last together with him in death as they should have been in life.

Then her elation faded. She needed Trip to confirm they were mates and were bonded, and he was dead. She could not claim that she was his wife and widow. She felt she was being punished by fate: the same fate that had offered her the gift of Trip that she would not take. Then another thought came to her. Had she read the writings of Surak as it concerned them both, not just her, she would have discovered their status as husband and wife. She would have told Trip. She could then accept his love and give hers back in return. They would have found ways to be intimate and to keep their marriage a secret. After Elizabeth's internment she would have been happy to take his love, strength, and comfort instead of coldly rejecting it as she had done. If she had done all this, he would probably still be alive. If Trip had known how important he was to her, to everyone, he would have been less reckless with his life. But she had been too self-centered, too selfish. He had not mattered enough. T'Pol closed the book, turned off her terminal and lay on her bed, dispair flooding over her. So much had been laid before her, all she had to do was to take it, embrace it. She had failed herself and Trip.

The next morning T'Pol went to the dining hall. She had no appetite but perhaps a cup of tea would help. She got her tea, sat at a table for a few minutes, stood up, and walked out. She had no desire for anything, not even tea. She saw Archer walking briskly near her. She moved to intercept him. She stepped in front of Archer. He stopped.

"So, did you hear my speech yesterday?" He said asked.

"No, I was occupied," said T'Pol.

"I am sorry you missed my speech," Archer said. "I never knew that being an admiral and trying to start a Federation meant so many meetings. I have to hurry." He started to walk away.

"Wait, Wait," T'Pol called after him, "Do you know what arrangements have been made for Trip's . . .." her throat tightened and her voice faltered and then she continued, ". . . funeral?"

Archer did not look directly at her but said "No, nothing, yet. Got to go now"

T'Pol watched him leave. Avoiding anyone she knew, she walked directly back to her quarters. When she got in, she noticed that there was an incoming message on her terminal. She brought it up, was going to erase but habit made her read it. It said that the Tuckers had changed their minds, they were taking Trip's body to Florida for a small private funeral and burial at a spot near the ocean that he loved. She was invited to attend the funeral. After lowndoading the information onto her padd, the first thought that crossed T'Pol's mind was what to wear. She could not wear Vulcan funeral robe or grieving robes. They would be out of place and not appropriate. She needed Human garb. Hoshi would know the proper costume for a women at a Human funeral. T'Pol commed the bridge and located Hoshi.

"Ensign Sato, Hoshi," T'Pol began, "I need your assistance."

"For what?" replied Hoshi.

"I have been given an invitation to attend Commander Tucker's funeral. It will be held three days from now in Florida." said T'Pol.

"Really? I didn't know that" said Hoshi. "What kind of assistance do you need?

"I need to know what Human women wear to a funeral. I cannot wear Vulcan robes and I have no idea what to wear. I thought you might assist me in acquiring what I need," said T'Pol.

"There is a shop in San Francisco that specializes in Funeral clothing for women. I have time. We can go there today if you wish." said Hoshi.

"That would be appreciated," said T'Pol. "When and where can we meet?"

"I will come to your quarters, and we can take ground transport to the shop, a taxi," replied Hoshi. "I will be around in a half hour if that is all right with you."

"I shall be waiting," said T'Pol. T'Pol put on her Starfleet uniform and tied a scarf around her head to hide her ears and bowl haircut. She looked in her bag to make sure she had her Starfleet Bank Card and waited for Hoshi to arrive.

Hoshi rang T'Pol door chime. "Ready?" she asked when T'Pol came to the door.

"Yes," said T'Pol, closed the door and folllowed Hoshi outside to a Taxi which was waiting.

Later the two women entered a shop. A sales lady approached and said, "May I help you?"

"Yes," replied Hoshi, "This lady will be attending a funeral and would like to buy a proper outfit to wear."

"What does the lady have in mind" the saleslady said looking at T'Pol.

Hoshi spoke up. "She would like a black sheath dress with long sleeves down to the wrist, high neck up to the throat, black gloves, black pumps, and sheer black hose."

"And a hat," added T'Pol. "One with a veil that covers the face and, if possible, the entire head including the ears."

The woman looked at T'Pol but said nothing. She was used to strange requests from women attending funerals.

"You will find a selection of hats over there," she said pointing to an aisle a few feet away.

T'Pol and Hoshi walked over to examine the hats. "What is your hat size?' asked Hoshi.

"I don't know I have never worn a hat," said T'Pol.

"Well, we will just have to take a few that look like they might fit into the dressing room," whispered Hoshi.

The woman came back with a question. "What is your dress size and shoe size? The gloves will be easy. You will just try some on until you find a pair that fit."

Again, T'Pol was again at a loss. She had never worn a human dress and only Starfleet-issue boots. She knew the size of the boots and guessed that her shoe size would be the same. "Shoe size four," she said.

Hoshi who had been listening in, appraised T'Pol and said, "Size three in a dress."

"One moment" replied the saleswoman. She returned in a few minutes with a few dresses, some pumps and handed them to T'Pol. "You can use dressing room four," she said.

Hosi and T'Pol entered the dressing booth, closed the door. They examined the dresses and T'Pol chose a simple sheath with no frills or pattern. She took off her uniform and put the dress on. It fit perfectly. "I will take this," she told Hoshi.

"Now for the Hat," said Hoshi.

The hat fit, but . . . "I will need to have my hair cut in order for it to fit properly and cover my head," T'Pol said. "Can you cut my hair for me?"

"Certainly," Hoshi said. "It won't be professional, but I won't butcher it."

"That will be fine. My hair will grow back anyway," said T'Pol

"What if people ask you why you hair is cut?" said Hoshi.

"I will not be going out until I leave, so it won't be seen," replied T'Pol.

T'Pol put back on her uniform and scarf. The two women walked out of the dressing room into the store.

The woman put T'Pol's purchases in a large flat box and the shoes in a shoe box. She handed them to T'Pol.

The taxi had been waiting for them. They got in and returned to Starfleet headquarters. The two women went to T'Pol's quarters, where Hoshi cut T'Pol's hair.

"Now, let's try on the hat again," suggested Hoshi.

T'Pol put on the hat. It covered her head effectively. No sign of her face, ears, or hair showed. T'Pol could see out of the veil perfectly, but others could not make out her features from outside the veil. "This will do," she said to Hoshi.

"Do you want a scarf to cover your neck? Your complexion will be seen there."

"I don't believe that will matter. Commander Tucker always said I looked as if I had a good tan, like people in Florida." Said T'Pol.

"Well then, I have to be running along," said Hoshi. She turned to leave and then turned back. "You were close to Commander Tucker weren't you?"

T'Pol ached to tell someone, anyone, how she felt about Trip. About her guilt and sorrow. It might ease her burden. To have another share the load with her. She hestitated for a moment, then decided to tell Hoshi. But first she had to make sure that Hoshi would keep the confidence.

"Can you promise not to say anything to anybody about what I am going to reveal to you?" asked T'Pol.

Hoshi looked perplexed and then replied, "If you wish to tell me something important, I can keep it to myself, I swear."

T'Pol breathed a sigh, gathered her thoughts for a moment, and then said:

"I loved him, I loved Trip, but never told him that. I hurt him terribly, treated him badly, would not return his love, although I knew I loved him. All of the time we were on _Enterprise,_ I could have accepted his love, and it would have brought me great happiness. There was one time that I seduced him because of jealousy and fear of losing him to another woman. The next morning I lied to him, telling him I had simply been interested in 'exploring Human sexuality.' Now, I can see how wrong I was, how I should have taken him into my heart and given him mine in return. He is dead. Gone from my life forever and he will never know the truth. All this time he believed that I did not love him as he wanted me to. He was so confused because I would not let him go, yet I would not be his. I would give anything if only I could tell him that I loved him all of this time and now want so much to spend the rest of our lives together. But there is no life to share now. All I can do is attend his funeral and hopefully be at the burial site to say goodbye to him. And this is something I hate, as it is final. I want to preserve the thought of him alive and smiling at me, and I cannot do that if I know he is in his grave," T'Pol told Hoshi.

"That is quite a tale," said Hoshi. "He was so good, kind, gentle, yet strong. When he looked at you, I could tell how much he cared for you. A man like that comes along once in a lifetime, and it is a lucky woman who wins him. Especially if she loves him a much as you say you really loved him. I know that you have your Vulcan control and are viewed by most of the crew as the 'Ice Princess', but when Commander Tucker talked about you to me and Malcom in private, he lit up and said everyone was wrong: you had a depth of feeling that just didn't show, that there was a person below the exterior, one that he thought highly of. He didn't say he cared about you, but Malcom and I could tell he was nuts about you."

"Thank you, Hoshi for listening and being honest with me. I value that," said T'Pol.

Hoshi stood. "Let me know when you return perhaps we can have tea together."

"That would be nice" said T'Pol. "I will contact you upon my return."

After Hoshi had departed, T'Pol went to the com and puched the code for the Vulcan Embassy. When the Vulcan receptionist answered, she asked for Soval.

"Soval here, what do you need?

T'Pol told him without preliminatries, other than the traditional Vulcan greeting.

"I have been invited to attend Comander Tuckers funeral in Florida. I haven't had any experience in arranging transportation on Earth. I have always had either the Vulcan Embassy transport or Starfleet vehicles until now. How do I go about it?" replied T'Pol.

"When is the funeral?" asked Soval. "Let's see. Yes, you can use my personal flyer. The Consulate in Florida uses a man to drive Embassy personnel around.

"I will need to go to the church where the funeral will be held and If possible to go to the burieal site for the last rites. I know the location of both.

'You will need a limo then," said Soval. "That can be arranged by the consulate when they hire this man."

"How much will this cost me?" said T'Pol.

"Nothing," said Soval. "The Embassy will pick up the cost. Vulcan owes the Comander a debt and this is a little repayment for that debt.

T'Pol wondered what debt Soval meant, but she did not ask him about it.

T-Pol told Soval that she would be wearing Human funeral clothes, not Vulcan robes.

"That would be best," Soval answered. "You wil be wearing them when you get off the flyer?"

"Yes. Thank you for everything," said T-Pol. "I will contact you when I return."

Soval gave her the traditiional parting and signed off.

T'Pol only left her quarters once in the days that followed. She wanted some fresh air and a brief walk. She ran into Archer who still seemed busy. T'Pol decided to return to her quarters in case she would meet anyone else.

On the day of the funeral, the driver dropped T-Pol at the entrance of the church and drove off to park and wait for her.

The first thing that T'Pol saw when she entered the church was Archer dressed in an Admiral's full dress formal uniform, gold braid, and decorations. He was probably trying to honor Trip by wearing his uniform as a tribute to Tip being in Starfleet.

T'Pol looked around to see if she could guess who was Trip's mother. Finally she asked a woman who pointed her out.

T'Pol walked up to Mrs. Tucker and said "I am T'Pol. Thank you for allowing me to attend . . . " (she was about to say "Commander Tucker's funeral" but caught herself at the last minute) ". . . Trip's funeral."

"I know that Trip would want you here. He wrote me letters that he did not want me to share with anyone, even his father. He wrote me many things. I always got the idea that he felt very deeply about you but that you hurt him in many ways. Still, he continued to care for you in spite of that. Once he seemed upset about something that happened between the two of you. He would not tell me what it was but I could tell he was very hurt by it. Still he continued to write about you in his lettrs. Once he was very happy. that was after he had transferred to the _Columbia _and then transferred back to the _Enterprise._ He seemed to think that you two had come to an undertanding of some sort. I cannnot understand. You didn't seem to want him but you wouldn't let him go so he could find another that he could be happy with and who would be good to him. Did you enjoy torturing my son?

T'Pol desperately wanted to say that she cared for Trip, even loved, him but she kept silent.

"It is good that you are dressed that way. No one will know who or what you are. Sit in the back corner of the church so you will not draw attention. You may at the end of the service view Trip for the last time, but be sure your are the last one in line so the others will have moved on."

"Yes, I will do as you ask," said T'Pol and walked to the back of the church.

T'Pol saw Archer approach Trip's mother. Using her Vulcan hearing, she listened to what he was saying to her.

"I am prepared to give the eulogy" Archer said.

"Trip's brother will give it," replied mrs Tucker.

"Can I speak afterwards?" Archer asked. "Please, I was his commanding officer."

"Certainly, replied Mrs Tucker, but keep your comments brief.

"Thank you, I will." Archer assured her.

The service was very good. Trip's brother gave a very emotional and moving Eulogy. His description of Trip as a boy and young man caused T'Pol to want to have known him then. The euology showed a very close and loving family. Trip, his siblings, and parents sounded so much alike.

Archer's words were heartfelt. "I knew how valuable Trip was. How much courage he had. I remember that Trip crawled on a cable between the _Columiba_ and _Enterprise_, while both wre going at warp speed." He finished by saying how much he cared for Trip and how he and Starfleet had lost a good friend.

The last thing was the invitation for the guests to view Trip for the last time before the casket was closed. T'Pol made sure she was last to do so.

When she got to the casket, she was surprised. Trip was in his full dress Starfleet uniform. On his right side were two orders. One the Order of the Vulcan Star and the Other the Andorian Order of the Axe. She wondered when Trip received them. On his left there were two rows of decorations or medals; she didn't know which. He had never spoke about them. She felt a momentary pride. He was a courageous man she knew but had no idea that he had received the orders or the decorations. She moved on and toward Mrs Tucker.

"Again, thank you for allowing me to attend Trip's funeral. I wonder if I can ask one more thing? May I accompany the Casket to the burial site?

"Yes," said Mrs Tucker. "Trip would have wanted that also. I don't know what hold you had on him, what power you had. You hurt him but he still hoped that someday the two of you could become a couple. Make sure your limo is the last in the procession, and when you get to the cemetery, park away from the others. When you get to the grave side, stand away and in back so you will not be noticed." With that, Mrs. Tucker turned and walked away.

This suited T'Pol's plans. She intended to do just exactly what Mrs. Tucker had said. She planed to stay behind so she could be alone with Trip's casket before the workers came to lower it into the grave.

So, T'Pol sat in the back of her Limo, thinking of the past, berating herself for the mistakes she had made, and wondering what might have been.

When the funeral procession got to the cemetery T'Pol had the driver park the Limo in a hidden area where it would not be seen. She walked as fast as she could to the grave side. She was just in time. The minister was giving the last rites and the final prayer asking Trip's God to recieve his soul and keep it safe in the hereafter for all eternity. T'Pol watched from behind a bush while the mourners filed away. At last she was alone. She slowly came out from behind the bush to make sure all were gone and she was really alone.

T'Pol walked to the grave and touched the casket. She began to speak. "Trip I cannot say goodbye. I have accepted a position with Starfleet at the Academy teaching science. I can visit here as often as possible. I regret that you have left me. I have nothing of yours. I do not even have your child to hold and comfort me. You offered me so much that I refused, and now I have nothing."

Then the control she had held so rigidly collapsed and the tears fell, they ran down her face and on to her dress. She made no effort to stop them. She hoped they would bring some kind of relief, solace. She welcomed them. Her body moved with her sobbing.

* * *

**End Part One**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

**Disclaimer: **Just writing for fun; no infringement intended.

**Thanks:** To my beta, justTrip'n.

* * *

Then, as she was standing at the grave, she heard a familiar voice: "T'Pol why are you crying? What is going on?"

It sounded like Trip, but it must be Archer. Somehow he knew she had stayed behind and was now speaking to her. Why couldn't she be alone in her grief? She ignored his voice and continued to cry.

Once again: "T'Pol, what's happeing? Who is in that casket?"

T'Pol turned in fury to confront the Captain and looked into Trip's face. It was not possible.

"You are dead. I saw your body in sickbay, again in that room when I prayed to your god and in the casket at your funeral. You are dead," she said

But then, she felt it: a touch of something she had felt only dimly as they talked earlier when she said they may part forever. She knew it was the bond it could not be anything else. She had no bond with anyone but Trip. If she felt the bond, then it must be Trip who was standing in front of her. "It must be him," she said aloud.

Then she launched herself at him. Trip just had time to brace himself and catch her. She pulled his head down and kissed him frantically, passionately, hungrily. Then she thought _I am halllucinating. It must be Archer I am kissing. He will think I am in love with him._ She put her hands on the man's shoulders and pushed, raising her eyes to look. It was still Trip who was holding her, that she had been kissing. Once again she pulled his head down, but this time it was a long tender kiss, offering all of the love she had denied him so long.

She broke the kiss and said, "Trip, I love you, forgive me, I just want to be with you the rest of our lives, I hurt you, and caused you so much pain." The words tumbled out in a jumble, almost incoherent.

"T'Pol, I have waited, wanted so long to hear you say those words," said Trip

"'I love you?' You will hear those words for the rest of our lives." Then she hesitated. "If you still want me after I told you that I had not thought of you in six years and that we will probably never see one another again. I was wrong to say that. Please say that you still . . ."

"Love and want you? I have loved and wanted you for years. I love and want you now. I will always love and want you. That will never change," said Trip

T'Pol sighed. "I love you. I should have told you long before now." She looked into Trip's face and said, "But how? It can't be. How are you alive?"

"Perhaps he can explain," said Trip nodding to someone standing behind them.

T'Pol tightened her grip on Trip and turned to look behind her. She saw Daniels standing there. _Daniels, the only time he is around us is when Archer is concerned she thought_. Her heart sank. _I must be hallucinating. It is Archer I am holding._ She slowly, fearfully turned her head. It was Trip, his blue eyes and smile she had grown to cherish. She put her head on his chest. "I am so relieved it is you and not Archer," she said. "But how? I don't understand." She turned to Daniels.

"It is a gift from the Temporal Corps. The two of you have helped us in the past, and we are grateful. This is our way of showing it," said Daniels.

"But how can you bring back the dead? I saw his body. I felt his hand. He was dead," said T'Pol.

No, he didn't die. At the last moment I exchanged him for a replica and took him back to the 31st century, where the doctors saved his life and restored him to the condition he was in before the explosion," said Daniels.

"He was so terribly hurt, his lungs were seared, he was burned over much of his body," said T'Pol. "How could the doctors do that?"

"Ever wonder what happened to Sim's body after you jettisoned it and then went to warp?" asked Daniels.

"No," said T'Pol

"The Temporal Corps took the capsule with Sim's body in it to the 31st century," Daniels explained. "The doctors there were going to use the DNA in an attempt to make new lungs for him and perhaps enough skin to graft on him so he would look the same as he had. They found that the organs were still viable. Dr Phlox had not embalmed Sim. The brilliant doctor had kept Sim in a temporary stasis area while Trip healed. Then after the service for Sim, his body was put in that capsule and jettisoned."

But ..." started T'Pol.

"We had time. The doctors were waiting when I brought Trip back to them. He was put on a heart/lung machine which kept him alive. They removed his damaged lungs, transplanted the healthy lungs from Sim, and then checked the other organs for damage. Sim was an organ bank for you, Trip. They used the skin from Sim to replace Trips burned skin and there was no scaring to show it had been done." said Daniels.

"What do you know about that? " exclaimed Trip. "Guess Sim saved my life twice."

"Oh, one more thing," said Daniels. "They didn't see a heart in you, Trip."

"What!!" said Trip.

Daniels had a mischevious smile on his face. "Apparently, she had it." Daniels said, nodding at T'Pol.

"I am keeping it to too," said T'Pol with s smile in her voice.

"It is yours," said Trip, "as long as you take the rest of me with it."

T'Pol leaned back in Trip's arms. "That is a given," she said. "I want all of you, not just part."

"I don't understand. Dr Phlox was convinced it was Trip's body," said T'Pol

"He didn't perform an autopsy. If he had, the game would have been up. He just embalmed what he thought was Trip. We had filled it with artificial blood. He never checked that to see if it was really Trip's; he just assumed he had the right corpse. Anyway, I brought you back eighty percent original and twenty percent replacement."

T'Pol flushed a bit remembering when she said goodbye to Sim, claiming she would miss him and giving him the idea she was kissing him out of attraction when she was kissing him out of gratitude that he was saving Trip's life. She had not known Sim long enough to miss him greatly.

"But we said goodbye forever. I saw his body on the biobed in that room, at the funeral. The last Rites? What of that? Trip was dead," said T'Pol.

"I told you that he wasn't dead; we saved him. Besides, the scenario unfolding was only one possible timeline and a false one. The real timeline—the timeline that is supposed to happen—is different," said Daniels.

"Different? I don't understand. What makes it the real time line? And what is it like?" asked T'Pol.

"I will show you, look." said Daniels

A scene appeared. Trip and T'Pol were in their quarters in a well-guarded compound. A young boy about four was with them. The door chime rang. Trip answered the door and let Archer in.

"How is the old married couple?" Archer said. "I haven't seen you two in years."

Trip smiled and said, "Fine Capt- ... er, Admiral."

T'Pol seemed pleased.

"Who is this?" said Archer pointing to the boy.

"You remember Charles A. Tucker the Fourth?" said Trip with pride in his voice.

"What a big boy. The last time I saw you, you were crawling, Charles," said Archer.

"We call him Chip. Chip, say hi to your 'Uncle Jon.'" Trip winked at the Admiral.

The boy pulled back towards his mother and took her hand.

"Little shy," said Trip. "Gets it from his mother."

"How's it going?" said Archer.

"When we found out Chip was on the way, resigned our comissions, and returned to Earth, I know everyone was concerned for us. But it's worked out fine," Trip replied.

"You can make ends meet?" asked Archer with a wink.

Trip laughed. "I'm working for the largest Engineering firm on Earth as head Engineer. The salary is obscene. I feel guilty collecting it. Luckily my firm has contracted my services to Starfleet to work on the warp six and seven drives. I'm sure that's the reason I was hired. And they are getting a hefty fee from Starfleet. Of course Starfleet has moved us to this compound to live with all the personnel working on this project.

"I'm so pleased for you. Maybe you can pull some strings and get your company to give me a cushy deal like that," Archer joked.

Trip grinned "Ask T'Pol. T'Pol was behind my promotion. She talked them into making me head of the project. T'Pol described my four years of experience in space with warp engines and told them that Starfleet considers me one of their best engineers. Hell, sometimes I kept those engines on _Enterprise _going on hope alone. T'Pol also kept me pinned to this project and out of the Romulan conflict. Convinced them I was too valuable to lose in space. So here we are dirtside. And protected from the likes of Terra Prime and other nut jobs."

T'Pol is a civilian contractor at Starfleet Academy teaching science," Trip went on "She can work from home. She makes a good living, but spends it all on the family, especially Chip."

"Sounds like you are doing well," said Archer, then his smile faded. "Trip I want you to do something for me. I need you to help me with some kidnappers who have taken Shran's daughter and are possibly trying to kill Shran"

"No!" said T'Pol sharply "My husband has a family to think about - a wife and child. What you are asking sounds too dangerous. He could be hurt or possibly killed. I won't allow it."

"Obviously I can no longer order you to do anything, but will you do it as a favor for an old friend?" asked Archer

"NO!" T'Pol answered."Our decision is final. He has responsibilities. He cannot do it for any reason."

"You heard the boss," laughed Trip. "Can't do it, sorry. But I hope you get the bad guys."

"I'm sure I will, somehow. Take care, Trip," said Archer.

The scene faded.

"That is how the real timeline should have gone," said Daniels.

"But how do we make sure that the real time line is the one that happens and not the false one?" asked T'Pol

"Yes, what . . .," Trip started to say but seemed to freeze in mid-sentence, not moving.

T'Pol looked frightened. "What happened to Trip?" she asked.

"He's in a time bubble. I need to speak to you alone for a bit. He is all right. I will remove him from the bubble in a short while. He won't know he was in it," said Daniels.

"Which time line happens is up to you," said Daniels.

"Me? How?" said T'Pol.

"Well actually, it's up to you and Trip, but he doesn't have to know the details," smiled Daniels.

"What must I do?" asked T'Pol.

"How do you see Trip and yourself when you think of the two of you?" said Daniels.

"I am Vulcan and he is Human," replied T'Pol

"That is your problem then," said Daniels. "Have you ever considered that you are a man and a woman? Not just Vulcan and Human?"

"No, I haven't," admitted T'Pol.

Think of the two of you that way, and tell me how your situation appears to you; tell me what your relationship would have been," said Daniels

T'Pol thought for a while. Daniels waited. "As a man and woman I would have told him of my love and not hurt him because I would be with the man of my life."

"Now, do you want to go back to Vulcan and Human? Because if you do, my taking him to the 31st Century will have been for nothing. The timeline in which Trip dies will still occur rather than the real one," replied Daniels.

"NO, I don't want that to happen. I thought I'd lost him forever, now I have him back. I never want to lose him again. I couldn't go through life without him. Please, what must I do?"

Daniels smiled, "Don't you know?" he said.

"Tell him I love him? But I have already done that," said T'Pol.

"Not here. I am going to send you and Trip back to where the false timeline started. In your quarters when Trip told you that Phlox said there was no reason a Vulcan and Human could not have a child. You put your hand in his. Remember?" said Daniels

"Yes," said T'Pol. "But we did not say anythng about love. After a few moments, he just got up and walked out of my quarters."

"Suppose I send you back there? Would you still sit in silence or would you say something to him?" said Daniels

"I would tell him how much I love him and ask him if he still loves me," said T'Pol. "But I hurt him so much. I have pushed him away."

"That was not your fault," said Daniels.

"What? How can you say that? I know what happened," said T'Pol

"I cannot tell you more. Just believe me that it was not your fault."

T'Pol searched Danielss face and saw he was being truthful. "If that is true you have made me very happy," said T'Pol.

Daniels smiled and then continued.

"What should happen when two people are so much in love and tell one another of their love?" asked Daniels.

"They kiss I suppose," said T'Pol

"Anything else?" urged Daniels.

"T'Pol thought and finally said, "They might talk about marriage."

"What else might be said or asked?" said Daniels.

"T'Pol thought for a long while and then comprehension dawned on her face.

"He might propose marriage to me," she said.

"If he doesn't?" asked Daniels.

"I will have to," T'Pol replied.

"That is an idea," said Daniels "I am glad you thought of it."

"But what then?" T'Pol asked.

"I am not supposed to tell you what to do. It might affect the timeline. However, I believe that _Enterprise_ is in orbit, which means it is in space. While in space, the captain can perform marriages. I am just thinking out loud, you know," smiled Daniels.

"But would the captain do it? We are not supposed to be married," said T'Pol.

"Oh, I think he will. If you say to him 'You owe us" he just might remember the casket, who is in it, and whose fault it is that person is in the there. He might feel that you two should have a little happiness until that time. Strangely, he will remember that and only that. Nothing else. And he will forget it once the ceremony is finished," said Daniels.

"But if you send us back I will forget everything?" said T'Pol.

"If the patrol finds out, I will be cashiered and banished to the Jurassic Period. But I like you two, and feel that we owe you a debt. So I will let you remember everything, including the events of the false timeline. Only you, not Trip," said Daniels. "That will be a two-edged sword. You will have those sad events in your mind until you die, but your memories of what might have been will prevent anything like that from happening again to you and him. I am going to send you back now. Just a minute."

" . . .now," finished Trip.

"You are going back to the start of the false timeline: in T'Pol's quarters right after you have told her that Phlox said there is no reason a Human and a Vulcan cannot have a child," said Daniels. "Gooodbye and good luck."

Trip and T'Pol were in her quarters. Trip had just finished speaking and there were tears on his face.

"If two are in love, they could have another child," said T'Pol

"Are we in love?" replied Trip.

"I love you," said T'Pol.

Trip's eyes were wary. "You say that now, but tomorrow you will change your mind again. I have been hurt too much T'Pol. Why should I believe you?"

"Because it is the truth," replied T'Pol.

"There have been so many times when I believed that we would become a couple. You seemed to be in love with me, but then you pushed me away. Caused me pain. You were even cold to me sometimes," said Trip.

"Trip, I do love you and I won't change my mind again, ever. Please, I am so sorry that I hurt you and caused you pain, but you must believe me now. I just want to be with you the rest of our lives. I never want to leave you or be parted from you," said T'Pol.

Trip's eyes were still wary. "I can't. After all of this time and all of the hurt. The pulling and then the pushing away. I can't go through that again. It would be too painful," Trip said.

T'Pol was getting desperate. She knew that she had hurt him, bewildered him. How could she convince him that she meant what she said, that she only wanted his happiness?

"Will you marry me?" asked T'Pol.

"What?" said Trip.

"I want you to believe me. To know how serious I am. That I mean everything I have said with my whole being," said T'Pol

"Today, yes, you mean it. But tomorrow you will tell me that you have changed your mind – that a Human and a Vulcan cannot be," said Trip.

"But a man and a woman can. Forget Human and are a man and I am a woman, in love. Say that you no longer love me, and I will never bother you again," she challenged, taking a calculated risk. He had to admit his love. It could not have died. After all of this time, hurt, and rejection, his love had endured.

"My god, T'Pol. You know that I love you. I have for years. I do now and I always will," said Trip.

"Then marry me. Now, today. So as to prove to you that I want to be your mate legally. So that we will never part. Please. If I have to beg, I will. You are too important to me not to try everything I can to convince you of my love, devotion, and desire never to hurt you again," said T'Pol.

Trip's eyes had lost their wary look, replaced by hope and love.

"You really mean it, don't you?" said Trip.

"What more can I do?" said T'Pol. "You have not answered me. Will you marry me?"

"Shouldn't a man do the asking?" Trip smiled.

"Yes," replied T'Pol. "I hope that you will."

Trip got down on one knee. He took T'Pol's left hand in his. "T'Pol, I love you more than I can ever say. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, nothing will please me more than to be your wife," said a very happy T'Pol.

Trip fumbled around in his breast pocket. He drew out a small box.

"I have been carrying this around for a long time. I had it with me when we visited Vulcan and you married Koss. I thought when we first arrived on Vulcan I would meet your Mother, and if she approved of me, you might tell me that you cared. I would have told you how I loved you. We might have left Vulcan with an 'understanding.' I wanted you to have this. I know that you could not have worn it openly, but on a chain around your neck, under your uniform," said Trip. He took out a Ring and placed it on the third finger of her left hand.

"There is a wedding band too," He said, showing it in the box.

T'Pol examined the ring the way women do, by spreading her fingers and admiring it.

"It is a flame ruby!" she said "It is priceless. How were you able to buy it?'

"I will tell you someday," smiled Trip.

T'Pol took off the ring. "I cannot wear it now. But someday I will wear it proudly." She put the ring in her breast pocket. "I will put it on a chain and wear it under my uniform next to my heart."

"My heart is in it so keep it safe," replied Trip. In his eyes was a beseeching look: _I love and trust you,_ it said _please don't hurt me again_.

Trip stood up and took T'Pol in his arms, gripping her tightly. T'Pol felt safe, secure, loved, and wanted. A feeling she never had before and never wanted to lose. A feeling, she mused, she could have had years ago if she had not fought him.

T'Pol took Trip's hand. "Come, we have to find the Captain. He will perform the wedding ceremony."

"How do you know?" said Trip. "I don't believe he will go along with this."

"He will," assured T'Pol. "Trust me."

They left her quarters and started down the hall, Trip looking happy and a bit dazed. T'Pol's eyes were shining.

"Better drop our hands," said Trip. "We don't want to start any rumors."

They dropped their hands and continued into the dining hall. Trip stopped and asked one of the crewmen where the captain was, and the crewman said he was in his Ready Room. Trip and T'Pol continued on through the dining hall into the Captains Ready Room.

Hoshi and Malcolm who had been sitting at a table saw them walk by.

"Strange," said Hoshi "Their daughter has just died. They should be in seclusion. But if asked, I would say that the two are happy."

Inside the Ready Room, Trip approached Archer.

"We want to be married today. We want you to perform the ceremony now, if you would," said Trip.

"Married?" said Archer. "Are you kidding me? I have no time for jokes."

T'Pol came near to Archer and said in a low voice "You owe us."

A look crossed Archers face. Then he said. "Of course, if that is what you want. I guess you have a right to be happy. But this must be kept a secret."

"We need witnesses," said Trip. "I saw Hoshi and Malcolm out in the dining hall. They will keep their mouths shut if we ask them to."

"Call them in here then," said Archer.

"Trip opened the comm and said, "Will Lieutenant Reed and Ensign Sato report to the Captains Ready Room? Now, please."

Outside Hoshi said, "That is us. I wonder what's up? May as well go and see."

When Hoshi and Malcolm walked in, Archer said "Close the door. You are going to witness a wedding. I am swearing you to secrecy. Is that understood? Hoshi stand on T'Pol's left. Malcolm stand on Trip's right."

"I'm a Best Man!" said Malcolm

"Can't be married without a Best Man, can I?" said Trip.

No one noticed a man standing in the shadows of the hallway leading from the ready room to the Senior Officers Mess. It was Daniels. He listened while Archer performed the wedding. At last he heard Archer say:

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Daniels smiled and then disappeared. A moment later he was standing outside the door of the commandant of the Temporal Patrol. He knocked, heard "come In" and entered the office.

"Daniels reporting, sir."

* * *

**End of part 2**


	3. Chapter 3

"Daniels reporting Sir."

Daniels looked at the Commander. He remembered the first time he'd laid eyes on the Commandant. The being had scared the daylights out of him. The Commandant looked like a Gorn but was not. Perhaps a distant cousin. His species was intelligent, not hostile, and welcomed being in the Temporal Corps; they were good allies. Still that head, with eyes like lumps of coal, the maw with those long sharp teeth. No expression could be read on the face_. Indimidating.  
_  
"Well?" asked the Commandant.

"They are married," said Daniels.

"Does she suspect?" asked the Commandant.

"That we allowed the Intruders to create the false timeline so they could kill Trip?" Daniels asked.

"That we allowed the false timeline to jolt her into dropping her barriers against Mr. Tucker," the Commandant clarified.

"No, on both counts," Daniels answered.

"Are you sure?" asked the commandant.

"Yes, she was so happy to have him back alive that she couldn't think of anything else," said Daniels.

"We didn't push her into . . ."

"Loving him? No. She loved him as much as he loved her. She was so influenced by the Invaders that she was always off balance. Because of this influnence, she could never accept that they could be a couple," said Daniels.

"She was influenced. What about him?" asked the Commandant.

"His love was invincible. Nothing could influence him. He held on to the belief that someday she would realize that he was her life and would return his love and they would become a couple and marry."

"How come it was she who was influenced?" asked the Commandant

"Oddly it is easy to influence a logical mind. It can accept possibilities and situations that other minds would reject. The Invaders simply appealed to her logic that told her a Vulcan and a Human could never be," replied Daniels.

"Now?" said the Commandant

"Well, just as the shock of seeing his body apparently dead, of attending his funeral, of being by his graveside had finally sunk in, suddenly he was there alive. All of her barriers against him fell down and the Invaders could no longer influence her. She knew how much she loved, wanted, and needed him then. All she wanted from then on was to make him happy and never be parted again," said Daniels. "I returned them to where the false timeline had started, and she made sure that he finally believed that she loved him and wanted to marry him. They got Archer to marry them that day.

"Archer went along with that?" asked the Commandant.

"I had a little to do with that. Archer remembered the casket, who was in it, and whose fault it was that person was in it. I told T'Pol to say, 'You owe us,' which was the trigger I had planted in his mind to perform the wedding." Daniels laughed. "I had to spray a hypno in his face and then plant the suggestion. He didn't know I was there and didn't remember the spray."

"Then . . . " said the Commandant.

"I allowed her to remember the false timeline and what might have happened: Trip's death right through the funeral. I told her that if the Patrol found out, I would be cashiered and banished to the Jurrasic period," said Daniel

"You would have . . . if we had not given you permission. Will it serve?" asked the commandant.

"Yes, but I am puzzled. Why was I sent alone? Why did I have to remove Tucker's body just at the time selected? Why was he so important to the corps? For that matter why was she important at all?"

"You were sent alone because the Invaders knew you often met with Archer to discuss things. You would not be noticed. If we had sent a team, a fire fight might have broken out, and Tucker may have gotten in the line of fire and been killed. Others too. We could not take that chance, so it was up to you. You had to remove Tucker just at the time between life and death. There is an instant where life hangs in the balance. You removed Commander Charles Tucker in that instant and brought him outside of time to a time bubble where our doctors were waiting. As long as Tucker was out of the timeline and in the time bubble his lifeline would not move. He would still be between life and death. When you brought Tucker back just beyond the time he was supposed to die in the false timeline and then transported him back to when the false timeline was to begin, you destroyed the false timeline."

"Then the false timeline never happened. None of it. No death, no funeral, No T'Pol weeping at his gravesite."

No, none of it. But it would have happened if you failed in your mission. Then the correct timeline would have been destroyed and the false one would take its place. The Temporal Patrol would have been destroyed too. All of the future would have been changed to suit the Invaders.

"But why Tucker?"

"Come here. Look outside the window. That is Memorial Square. The site nearest this building is the Tucker Memorial."

Daniels looked and saw at the far side of the Tucker Memorial in the Middle was a far-larger-than-life-sized figure of a man. Around the man were holographic scenes of terrible space battles. A plaque was at the bottom of the monument. It read:

_Grand Admiral Charles Tucker the VIII. He created the battle plan and led the Federation Forces to victory in the Battle of Procyon V, which saved our timeline. He was victorious in many other battles leading Federation Forces.  
_  
"He was the descendent of Trip and T'Pol Tucker," the Commandant explained.

"But I still don't understand. Why were they so important?"

"Because somehow they created a gene that was passed down, dormant, until _he_ was born; the gene expressed itself as an uncanny talent for military strategy. He was born one of the most brilliant military minds in Time. Without that mind, the Battle of Procyon V would not have been won."

"A random genetic anomoly?"

"Not exactly. More a function of their two species. No Human mating with Tucker could have created that gene. This is why she was so important."

"So, it all comes down to two people. Meeting, falling in love, marrying, and having children."

"Well, it involved a bit more than that. The descendents had to be protected. We lost many good people doing that, but we were successful.'

"That is quite a story. So much importance, two beings."

"If that is all Patrolman, I am busy."

"Yes, sir.

Daniels saluted and marched out of the Commandent's office. "Something I'd love to tell the grandkids, how I helped save the timeline. Except then I really would be banished to the Jurassic Period."


End file.
